


Proposal ??¿¿??¿?¿??¿

by Randomised_human



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Rights, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Top Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomised_human/pseuds/Randomised_human
Summary: Remus and Sirius has been dating for years. One day Remus has a question for Sirius but the way he phrases it is far from ordinary. Sirius is very confused.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Proposal ??¿¿??¿?¿??¿

"I don't like your last name."  
Remus said casually walking into the living room. Sirius was sitting on the sofa messaging James, he chuckled at what his boyfriend had said and continued to reply to James message about Harry's first day at Primary school. 

"Neither do I, Rem"  
Sirius spoke not looking back at his boyfriend to content on James rant. Remus lent on the back of the sofa looking over Sirius's shoulder then to his face, smiling to himself he said quietly.

"You should change it."

Sirius was a little curious now because of the nature of the conversation. He looked up from his phone and looked Remus in the eye and replied 

"I suppose I should."  
Sirius looked down at his phone when it pinged again indicating anouther message. He shifted position crossing his left leg over his right and lounging back a bit more.

"To what though?"

Sirius thought he might as well ask, if Remus was bringing this up there must be a reason. Maybe he found a cool last name he thought I might like? Or it might just be one of those hypothetical conversations like what will my kids look like.

"Lupin."

Sirius froze when he heard that a million thoughts flying through his head, he quickly forgot about James and placed his phone turning around slowly only to see his boyfriend walking back into the kitchen to check on the pasta.

"Wait..."

Sirius whispered mainly to himself as he stood up and practically ran around the sofa.

"Wait Did You JUst PROPOSE TO ME?!"  
Sirius's voice was getting louder as he went around the sofa and headed to the kitchen where his boyfriend had just walked round a corner and out of his sight.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN, YOU GET BACK HERE!"

Sirius shouted turning the corner sharply. Then he stopped as suddenly as he turned. There in one knee was Remus holding this small black box in his hands.

"I guess I am."

That was all Remus said as he opened the box to show the beautiful stone that sat apon the ring. Sirius smiled widely at him grabbing Remus's shirt pulling him up into a passionate kiss.

"Idiot."


End file.
